Historia Plemienia Ziemi
HISTORIA PLEMIENIA ZIEMI-To opowiadanie opowiadające losy plemienia ziemi. Rozdział 1 Początki Jestem Zelter,przywódca plemienia ziemi. Plemię Ziemi przed wojną o rdzeń żyło w dżungli na bota magna,agori byli górnikami a glatorianie myśliwymi. Nadszedła wojna o rdzeń.Nasze plemię jak każde brało udział w wojnie o rdzeń.Po rozpadzie zostaliśmy na części zwanej Bara Magna.Po jednodniowym poszukiwaniu osady napotkaliśmy wielki bagnisty las. Był to Swampeartch.Nasze Plemię chętnie tam się osiedliło.Agori dla ładwiejszego poruszania pływali łódkami. Ja zostałem przywódcą swampeartchu tak jak rannu vulcanusa,agori podobny do tarduka,tesary,metus iconoxu i agori podobny do berixa tajun.Heron,legendarny wojownik wojny o rdzeń został pierwszym gla- torianinem swampeartchu.Młodszy od niego glatorianin Garai,został drugim glatorianinem swamp eartchu.Nasze plemię ciągle odwiedzali łowcy kości.Lecz kiedy raz łowcy kości napadali plemię ziemi,Heron i Garai dzielnie ich wygnali,i przez dłuższy czas łowcy kości nie powracali............... Rozdiał 2 Sukcesy na Arenie 5 lat po wojnie o rdzeń plemię ziemi zaczeło wreście budować arenę.Arenę zbudowano na samym środku plemienia.2 lata później można arena była skończona.Na arenie znajdowało się pełno mokradła.Ziemia na arenie znajdowała się tylko po środku w średniej wielkości.Zawodnicy wchodzili na arenę na udkach.Pierwszą walkę stoczyli na niej Heron i Tarix.Walka dla Herona zakończyła się słukcesem, dzięki temu zapłaciłem agori dużym kosztem.Następną walkę stoczyli Garai i Strakk.Strakk mało się nie utopił,lecz garai go uratował i dokończyli walkę na środku.Garai wygrał i przy tym obdarzyłem agori jeszcze większym kosztem.Następnie Heron pojechał do Vulkanusa na walkę z ackarem.Heron przegrał , lecz później zrewanżował się na swojej arenię i wygrał.Garai zamierzał stoczycć walkę z Kiiną w tajunie,walka zakończyła się sukcesem dla Garaia.Później Garai w vulcanusie stoczył walkę ze skarllem którą przegrał.Na stępnie rok później plemię ziemi stoczyło pełno walk heron z vastusem,malum i innymi , które prawie wszystkie wygrał Garai z greshem,tarixem i innymi które też prawie wszystkie wygrał.To były jedne ze złotych czasów dla plemienia ziemi.............. Rozdział 3 Najazd na vulcanus Mineło dopiero 11 lat po wojnie,żyło się tylko na walkach na arenie i ogromnej zapłacie.Łowcy kości postanowili zaatakować Vulkanus.Heron z Garaiem,i Harrisem pojechali by bronić Vulcanusa.Gdy przyjechali znaleźli ledwo żyjącego ackara -Co się tutaj stało?-zapytał Garai. -Łowcy kości zniszczyli połowę wioski-powiedział Ackar. -Zamierzają teraz zaatakować arenę,Malum jest tam sam. -Na co czekamy-Powiedział Harris -Biegnijmy ocalić arenę!!!-krzykneli glatorianie. Gdy Heron,Garai,Ackar i Harris przybiegli na arenę zobaczyli jak Malum ostro bronił Areny,był mocno osłabiony. -Gdzie Ackar-powiedział Malum. -Tu jestem!!!!-powiedział Ackar. -Przyszedliśmy ci na pomoc-powiedział Heron. Glatorianie skoczyli na Arene i zaczeli pomagać Malumowi, a Harris zajął się ochroną agori.Glatorianie walczyli dzielnie,aż kiedy włócznia wypadła Heronowi. -Garai,Ackar ratujcie mnie!!!-krzyknął Heron Garai żucił się do obrony.Następnie,Heron złapał znów swą włócznie,i ruszył do walki.Harris pomógł Agori się ukryć,wtedy jeden z agori powiedział: -Gdzie jest Ranuu?-powiedział agori ognia -O nie! muszę go szybko odnaleść.Siedźcie tu a ja go odnajde!-Krzyknął Harris. Rannu był atakowany przez 2 łowców kości na arenie.Harris skoczył na ratunek,ale został razem uwięziony z nim. -I co teraz będzie ?-powiedział Rannu. -Glatorianie nas uratują-powiedział Harris. Glatorianie wypędzali Fero jedeno,po drugim aż ujrzeli że łowcy kości chcą zabić Harissa i Rannu. -Pomóżmy im-powiedzieli Ackar i Malum. Agori byli blisko śmierci,lecz Heron,Ackar i inni Glatorianie zabili dwójkę Fero. -Dziękujemy wam,dostaniecie dużą zapłate-powiedział Ranu. -Nie trzeba-powiedział Garai. -Co robią łowcy kości?-powiedział Harris. Wszyscy łowcy kości biegli na nich. -Szybko na most!-powiedział Ackar. Glatorianie pobiegli na most a następnie,Ackar kazał agori podnieść most do góry.Większa ilość Fero spaliła się w lawie.Reszta Fero uciekła z Vulcanusa. Kiedy Garai,Heron i Harris mieli wracać do domu,rannu żucił im dużą ilość zapłaty. -Oto nagroda dla dzielnych glatorian Ziemi!-powiedział Rannu. -Dziękujemy-Powiedzieli Glatorianie ziemi. Glatorianie wzieli zapłate i wrócili do domu.......... Rozdział 4 Porwanie Gdy Heron,Gaarai i Harris wracali do domu z Vulcanusa zostali zaatakowani przez Skralli.Glatorianie ruszyli do walki. Heron i Garai byli tak zajęci walką że zapomnieli o Harrisie. -Ratujcie mnie!-Krzyknął Harris. Gdy reszta Skralli zobaczyła że złapany został Agori ziemi uciekli do Roxtusu. -Porwali Harrisa!-Krzyknął Heron. -Co my teraz zrobimy!-powiedział Garai. -Uratujmy go zanim Tuma da go na pożarcie spikitą. Glatorianie wsiedli do pojazdu i ruszyli w stronę Roxtusu.Zrobiła się noc, a glatorianie przyjechali do roxtusu. Glatorianie czaili się tak zeby skralle ich nie widzieli.W końcu zobaczyli że stronius daje Harrisa Tumie. -Kogo my tu mamy,napewno zasmakuje moim spikitą.-powiedział Tuma. -Nie uda ci się to! Glatorianie ziemi i inni mnie uratują!-powiedział Harris. -Ciekawe? hahahahaha!!!-zaśmiał się Tuma. Glatorianie kiedy byli blisko celu zostali za uważeni. -Łapać ich!!!-Krzyknął Tuma. Skralle przynieśli glatorian do Tummy.Tuma powiedział: -Zastawiam wam warunek. -Niby jaki?-powiedział Herron. -Jeden z was,stoczy ze mną walkę,jeżeli wygra oddamy wam Harrisa,jeśli przegra damy na pożarcie spikitą-mówił Tuma. -Dobrze! - Krzyknął Garai. -A jeśli przegrasz?-powiedział Heron. -Trudno nie mamy wyjścia-odpowiedział Garai. -A zatem wtrącić ich do lochu razem z tym agori!-krzyknął Tuma. W lochah Garai nie mógł spać.Bał się że przegra.Następnego dnia Heron,Garai i Harris zostali skuci w kajdany i wyprowadzeni na arenę.Garai został wypchany na arenę a Heron i Harris zostali pilnowani przez dwa Stroniusy -Choć tu głupcze!-krzyknął tuma. -Zaraz ci pokarze kto tu jest głupcem! - Krzyknął Garai. Walka się zaczeła.Garai próbował walnąć w słaby cel Tumy,lecz Tuma niedawał tak łatwo. Glatorianin ziemi walczył i walczył aż Tuma go przewrócił. -Giń Głupcze!-Krzyknął Tuma! Garai podniósł się i dalej ruszył do walki.Następnie Garai trafił Tumę w słaby cel,potem kilka razy to powtóżył i powalił Tume.Tuma wstał i powiedział: -Wygrałeś Glatorianinie Ziemi,z godnie z umową wypuszczam tego śmiesznego Agori. -No to wracamy do domu!-Krzyknął ze szczęścia Garai. -Glatorianie zostają!-powiedział Tuma. -Przeciesz mówiłeś że kiedy wygram to nas póścisz-powiedział Heron. -Mówiłem że pószczę tego Agori glatorianie zostają!-Krzyknął Tuma. -Zabić ich! Wszyskie skralle kierowali się na glatorian.Heron wydostał się i razem z Garaiem i Harrisem uciekali do pojazdu.Byli gonieni przez tabun skralli.W ostatniej chwili bohaterowie wsiadli do pojazdu i uciekli.Podczas jazdy harris powiedział: -Dziękuje za ratunek przyjaciele! -Podziękuj Garaiowi,on chciał walczyć-powiedział Heron. Glatorianie kontynuowali drogę do swampeartchu.............. Rozdział 5 Opowieści Sahmada Glatorianie wracali do domu.Jechali długą droge aż z zaskoczenia wyskoczył im skopio. -Co to jest?-powiedział Garai. -Pewnie skopio-odpowiedział Heron. Glatorianie ruszyli do bitwy.Nagle z zaskoczenia wyskoczyli Agori Żelaza,rzucając się na Harrisa. -Dawaj monety!-powiedział jeden z Agori żelaza. -Heron,Garai ratujcie!-Krzyczał Harris. Heron biegł uratować Harrisa,a Garai dalej walczył z skopo.Podczas walki Garai zobaczył że na skopiu siedzi jakiś pomarańczowy glatorian. -Przyjaciele! Na skopiu siedzi jakiś pomarańczowy Glatorian-Krzyczał Garai. Bitwa się toczyła,aż z niedaleka szedł Sahmad,Agori żelaza.Kiedy zobaczył bitwę glatorian krzyknął: -Przestańcie! Agori i Glatorianie przestali walczyć. -Co wy robicie?-powiedział Sahmad. -Przecież mówiłeś że mamy atakować wszystko co napotkamy na swej drodze-powiedział Telluris. -Ehh.... Glatorianie ziemi chcecie zrozumieć nasz ból ?-powiedział sahmad. -No dobra-odpowiedzieli glatorianie. Glatorianie ziemi i Żelaza pojechali w bezpieczne miejsce i Sahmad zaczął opowiadać: No więc jestem agori 'żelaza',narobiłem wiele złego w''' '''swoim życiu staram się t''o naprawidź i zacząć nowe życie.Tuż przed wojną o rdzeń żyliśmy w górach bota magna,większość naszych agori była górnikami którzy wydobywali żelazo i dostaraczliśmy do Plemienia Ognia,przez to otzymywaliśmy nowe bronie i nażedzia,życie te było wspaniałe i agori żelaza byli dumni ze swej ciężkiej pracy.Nasze życie zmieniło się kiedy tajemniczy proch rozbił się na nasze plemie . Była to senna plaga,która zaczeła zabijać nasze plemię.Kiedy nadszedł rozpad ja z Tellurisem i kilkoma Agori zostalismy na pustynnej części zwanej Bara Magna.Reszta naszego plemienia została na dźunglowej części zwanej Bota Magna.Musieliśmy zabijać i kraść,przez to nasze plemie nie było mile widziane w innych wioskach.Na Bota Magna tak jak mówiłem została cała reszta Glatorian i Agori.Podobno na tej planecie jest wielkie miasto i dawny dom plemienia lodu.Oprócz naszego plemienia mogą żyć tam inne plemienia,a na tajemniczej części żyją tam podobno Dinozaury'. -Ciekawa opowieść-powiedział Harris. -Ej!!!! kiedyś na Bota Magna żyło tam nasze plemię-odpowiedział Heron. -Mam pomysł! może spróbujemy się dostać na bota magna i zobaczyć jak tam upływa życie?-powiedział Garai. -Ja się zgadzam!-powiedział Heron. -No nie wiem moi drodzy,podróż na inną planete jest ryzykowna-powiedział Sahmad,a jeśli macie się tam dokładnie wybrać to zobaczcie czy nasze plemie tam jeszcze żyje? -Ok. Glatorianie pożegnali się z Glatorianami i Agori żelaza,a nastepnie najpierw kontynuowali droge do domu i rozmyślali o podrózy na bota magna........ Rozdział 6 Podróż na Bota Magna ''Glatorianom wreście udało się dotrzeć do swampeartchu.Byłem zaniepokojony ''-Gdzie tak długo byliście?-zapytałem.'' '-Wybacz Zelter,mieliśmy kilka konfliktów-odpowiedzial Garai. ''-Niby z kim?'' ''-Po powrocie z Vulcanusa zaatakowaly nas Skralle i porwali Harrisa.Następnie go uratowaliśmy i kontynuowaliśmy droge,lecz zaatakowal nas skopio i Agori żelaza.Później przyszedł ich przywódca Telluris,i kazał im przestać atakować.Następnie opowiedział nam historie o swoim plemieniu i bota magna.Mówił że tam może być reszta ich plemienia i naszego.Musimy się tam wybrać!-opowiedział Garai.'' ''-Niby w jakim celu?-zapytałem.'' ''-Chcemy zobaczyć czy tam trwa życie i odnaleść członków naszego plemienia.-powiedział Harris.'' ''-No nie wiem.A co jeśli zgubicie się gdzieś w dżungli lub zostacie napadnięci przez jaszczury czy Botańskie Voroxy?'' ''-Jakie botańsie Voroxy?-zapytał Harris.'' ''-Na bota magna podobno żyje inne plemie Voroxów, i podobno są jeszcze bardziej agresywniejsze od naszych.-powiedziałem.'' ''-No cóż,ale chcemy się tam wybrać-powiedział Heron.'' ''-Zgoda zrobie wszystko co w mojej mocy.'' Następnego dnia opracowywałem wszystko jak się tam dostać.W końcu wymyśliłem że trzeba zbudować specyjalną kapsułe,i nocą ją wystrzelić razem z glatorianinami w strone roślinnej planety.Do pomocy poprosiłem kilka agori z róźnych plemion o zbudowanie jej.Na wieczór była już gotowa.Kiedy nastała noc i było widać Aqua i Bota magna glatorianie i reszta agori poszedła do wielkiego wulkanu.Do kapsuły wszedli Heron,Garai i Harris.Następnie Rannu ustawił ją w strone Bota Magna.Potem nacisnoł przycisk i ją wystrzelił. ''-Oby wam się udało-powiedziałem.'' Kapsuła z glatorianinami leciała w strone Bota Magna.Glatorianie rozbili się gdzieś w środku dżungli na małej polance.Następnie wyszedli z niej,Harris popadł w zaskoczenie: ''-Wow!!! ale ta dżungla jest wielka,wieksza od Tesary!!!!-powiedział zaskoczony Harris.'' ''-Nasza jest otoczona pustynią,aqua oceanem a Bota dźunglą.A wogule coś nie pamiętam tej planety,lecz naprawde zaskakuje jakby byliśmy tu pierwszy raz-powiedział Heron. '''Harris szedł zachwycony pięknością planety w strone dżungli,a tuż z zaskoczenia wyskoczył wielki jaszczur,i zaatakował Harrisa.Garai i Harris rzucili się do obrony i zabili jaszczura. ''-Nic ci nie jest?-zapytał Garai.'' ''-Nie nic.Poszukajmy lepiej jakiejś osady?-powiedział Harris.'' ''-Dobrze-odpowiedzieli agori.'' Glatorianie i Harris szedli w strone dźungli.Kiedy wszedli do dżungli,zaczeli ich śledzić Botańscy Voroxowie. ''-Ej! ty! widzisz tych glatorian i tego agori?-powiedział jeden z voroxów.'' ''-Hahaha,Kabrua będzie zachwycony,choćmy mu o tym powiedzieć.'' ''-Jasne!!!'' Garai słyszał jakieś szelesty zza palmy: ''-Halo! jest tu kto?'' ''-Musiało ci się przewidzieć,choćmy dalej.'' ''Glatorianie kontynuowali droge w poszukiwaniu jakiejś osady......... '' Rozdział 7 Wielkie miasto Glatorianie szedli połowe nocy przez dżungle.Napotykali różne dziwne jaszczury i zwierzęta.W tym samym czasie Voroxy wróciły na Sępią ziemie do przywódcy Kabruy.(Voroxy z Bota są mniej dzikie niż z Bara Magna i potrafią mówić.Ich przywódca jest od wszystkich większy i na hełmie posiada rogi.) -Kabrua! śledziliśmy dwóch nieznanych glatorian i jednego agori.-powiedział jeden z nich. -Z jakiego plemienia są?-powiedział. -To jest nie możliwe! oni są z plemienia ziemi,a na Bota magna z plemienia ziemi zyją tylko Taker i ten dzieciak Oris.-odpowiedział. -Hmm... musza być z innej planety,tak czy siak i tak ich dorwiemy. Wszystkie voroxy zaryczały. Zbliżał się dzień,a glatorianie nadal szedli przez dźungle.Nagle natchneli sięna osade. -Wreście!-krzyknał Garai. Glatorianie pobiegli do niej,i okazało się że jest znsizczona. -Jezu! co tu sie stało?-zapytał Harris. -Nie wiem.Pewnie to wina tych botańskich Voroxów o których mówił Zelter. -Ehh.... chodźmy dalej-powiedział Heron. Glatorianie szedli dalej,i natkneli się na kolejną zniszczoną osade: -Nie!!! i znów musimy iść dalej. Wojownicy szedli i napotkali jeszcze kilka takich zniszczonych osad. -Hmm wydaje mi się coś tu podejrzane.-powiedział Heron. -Trzeba to sprawdzić.Choćmy dalej. Glatorianie szli i szli ,aż z nienacka wsykoczył wielki jaszczur na którym siedział,jakiś dziwny niebiesko-szary Agori. -Czeko tu chcecie?-zapytał. -My nie jesteśmy stąd! pochodzimy z bara magna!-tłumaczył się Harris. -Pewnie jesteście voroxami w przebraniu Glatorian.Atak!!!-rzyknął. Jaszczur zrobił zamach ogonem.Glatorianie zaczeli walczyć.W pewnym momencie wyskoczył Glatorianin podobny do nich. -Czekaj Margo! oni wyglądają jak glatorianie z plemienia ziemi-powiedział nieznany glatorianin. -Mamy pytanie? co się stało z wioskami?-zapytal Heron. -Później wam opowiem.A tak właściwie jestem Taker,a ten agori żelaza to jak już pewnie wiecie Margo. -Ja jestem Heron. -Ja Garai. -A ja Harris. -Dobra więc zaprowadzimy was do Wielkiego miasta.Chodźcie!-powiedział Margo. Glatorianie szedli w w zdłóż wielkiej góry na której znajdowało się miasto.Kiedy byli bardzo blisko zostali zaskoczeni: -Wow!!! jaka wielka góra! czy tam znajduje się wasze miasto?-zapytał Harris. -Tak. Glatorianie szedli w zdłuż góry.I kiedy byli już przy wejściu do miasta czekało ich niemiłe powitanie ze strony Agori.Byli to agori ziemi,żelaza,lodu,skały i ognia. -Kim oni są!?-krzyczeli. -Kogo przyprowadziliście!!! Agori już prawie się na nich żucili kiedy przerwała im trojga glatorian.Byli to glatoriane ziemi,żelaza i ognia. -Uspokójcie się!-powiedział młody glatorianin ziemi. W tym momencie przyszedł przywódca wioski Icernat. -Margo i Taket.Kogo przyprowadziliście?-zapytał przywódca. -Icernacie! to są Heron,Garai i Harris,glatorianie z Bara Magna. Wszyscy agori ucichli. -Jakim cudem się tu dostaliście?zapytał incernat. -Długa historia.A właściwie mamy pytanie.Czemu wszystkie wioski sa zniszczone?-zapytał Harris. -Chodźcie do mego domu a wam opowiem.A właściwie posznajcie naszych wszystkcih glatorian: Glatorianie ziemi to Taker i Oris,Glatorianie Ognia to Likus Marag,Glatorianie lodu to icinti i frozen,Glatorianie żelaza to tera i Iro (czyt. Ajro). -Chodźcie zatem! Icernat zabrał naszych bohaterów by im opowiedziec historie ich planety....... Dawcio2000_99@2012. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF